


I've Seen Enough Hentai...

by PolarKraken



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Tentacle Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: I couldn't find any fics of Rusty getting some tentacle loving, so I wrote one myself.





	I've Seen Enough Hentai...

Rusty was getting tired of the endless clichés he tended to find himself in. Being trapped in his own lab with his abominable creation of the month was especially bad, though. Mainly, because there was no way of freeing him without freeing the beast _or_ killing the beast without killing him. He didn't even trust Brock to enter and intervene, in case it would use the open door to escape. 

He was sobbing pathetically in a corner of the lab, the furthest away from the busted holding tank, the lights around him flickering in red and white while he pulled his knees up to his chin to peer out behind them cautiously.

This failed experiment of his was especially fucked up, which is why it was located deep down in the bowels of the Venture Compound. The boys didn't know about this part so he could be relatively safe that they wouldn't mess things up. Which only left himself to blame. 

He had experimented with a hybrid of several different kinds of molluscs. He lovingly had given it the nickname Molly, even though the official code for it was **Hom-Mo-3-7**. The "Hom" part was short for the other organism which was mixed in there, namely Homo sapiens, maybe a bit more than he had originally planned and a lot more than it was officially allowed. He had totally miscalculated the ratio, which lead to this creature being stronger and sadly way cleverer than he had anticipated. Brock was gone, trying to find feasible countermeasures and they had radio silence for now so he wouldn't pull attention to himself.

His thoughts focussed more and more on his impending doom, the unnerving feeling that this may be it, that he would die like so many other men of his profession before. Killed by their own creation. Very Frankenstein-esque, very classic. 

The vents were secured with titanium plated mesh, the doors were sealed shut air tight and there was no other way out, unless the monster had learned to teleport. The flickering lights were disorienting while they reflected off random debris and broken glassware and the gurgling of the leaking nutrient solution and the fizzing of the ripped wires made it hard to hear, so he couldn't even make out where it was. Every rustling, squelching or imagined whisper made him jump.

It was a pity though. The last clear glance he had of Molly in its holding tank had been rather impressive. It almost had something siren like, all smooth opalescent skin, too many limbs to count, a surprisingly well developed face on the otherwise amorphous body. He was new to genetic splicing, so he had been pretty proud, but then this mutated squid had opened its eyes. They had stared at him, inhuman and menacing, just before it had emanated a screech so high pitched, it had knocked him out shortly and burst the reinforced glass of the tank in an instant. He was sure it was hunting him, they always did, and he wondered if it was playing mind games, leaving him in the dark to stew in his own anxiety. Did it already have such a deep understanding of the human psyche? The tank had been active for over two years, so who knew what this artificial brain was capable of.  
He really didn't want to find out, but knew he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Something slithered above him; it didn't sound much different from when he had fallen into that snake pit in Egypt that one time and just like a snake, all his blood ran cold in an instant. The noise grew closer and he pressed his eyes shut, fear tears pressing out between his eyelids. He swallowed a sob in a vain attempt of keeping quiet, but wasn't able to suppress his shivering. Maybe this was all for nothing anyway, it could probably sense him chemically or with his heat signature.

He was curled up with his eyes closed for a long time, which felt like aeons to him. It didn't make a move, even though it was probably close by. Why didn't it just go for the kill? Rusty almost got angry, getting strung along like that. He carefully opened his eyes, just to see the same flickering chaos as before. 

Maybe it did escape somehow after all? He allowed himself to breathe, turn his head in all directions to finally look up. A startled scream got stuck in his throat, when he saw the octopus like eyes with the elongated pupils staring at him from less than ten centimetres away. The primal fear made him freeze in place and he couldn't move, couldn't get away, was trapped not only by this creature but also by his instincts. It was only when some mucus dripped from the creature's forehead onto his shoulder that he finally snapped out of it. He dove to the side, his body landing in a pool of the nutrient broth, just when one of the loose wires hit it, knocking him out with a strong electric shock, the last thing he saw the monster slowly crawling towards him.

He woke up, despite him getting shocked with a main wire, to comforting warmth. He could feel compression around him as if someone was hugging him tightly. He almost felt like a child, getting cradled by their mother after they had hurt themselves. He cracked his eyes open, knowing better by now that he usually didn't wake up to good things like getting hugged, just to look into the uncanny face of his creature once more. The horizontally elongated pupils were watching him curiously, the noseless pale face showing subtle expressions which were very human like. Its mouth had a thin beak framing the opening and was slightly ajar. He could feel it sucking in air through it with some effort, as it was probably getting used to breathing air. The only thing he could do was sighing. 

"So you want to torture your creator before you kill me, huh? Please get it over with, I don't have all da-" 

He got cut off quite rudely with a tentacle shoved into his mouth. He coughed and gagged, feeling disgust upon the slimy and salty appendage which was wiggling against his tongue. He protested by wringing his body around, finally realising that his every limb was tightly wrapped in several pale tentacles and pulled away from him. His torso was held in place by a few thicker ones, some thinner tendrils feeling his face. His speedsuit was soaked with warm slime and clinging to his skin. The hug he had felt was the restraint the monster put his body in and he instinctively shivered. He made eye contact, his gaze a mixture of annoyance and confusion and then, to his shock, the creature spoke. 

"Master, relax. There will be no torture." 

Its voice was monotonous but not too far removed from being human. It was kind of high pitched and gave this lovecraftian horror of his own creation almost something innocent. He wanted to shout 'What the fuck??' but was only able to produce gargling noises. He choked on his own spit mixed with the mucus the creature was secreting into his mouth. His muscles, as pathetic as they were, were taught against the strong hold he was in and he could already feel himself cramping up. 

"You don't have to struggle anymore. You’re lonely, master. I know. I listened. I watched." 

It talked again and Rusty noticed how raspy it sounded, as if it wasn't using vocal chords but another part of its anatomy. The words however, were clearly audible and he wondered where it had learned to speak like that. He really wanted to enquire, so he willed himself to stop fighting, even though all his instincts told him he should try everything to get free. Not soon after, the tentacle gag retreated, leaving a thin string of mucus hanging between the tip and his lips. It was rather obscene. 

He couldn't wipe the gunk off his face so he spat out the bulk of it before he spoke. 

"Soo, you can talk, huh? When did you learn that?" 

He ignored the rather unsettling content of what the creature had said, hoping it just had been a fluke or something. The tentacles slid over him, almost lovingly pressing him here and there. 

"All the times you talked to me, master." 

Oh yeah, his bad habit. He really shouldn't use a secret lab with a dangerous creature as his mulling space. It was true, he had vented around Molly, maybe even addressed it a few times, but never really planned on it picking anything up. It was him talking to himself, the monster merely a stand in for a friend or a therapist or a diary. 

Embarrassment heated up his face while he remembered all the details he has laid bare in front of it. God, why couldn't he just keep his stupid mouth shut? And then he realised another thing. 

Another _way_ worse thing. 

He didn't just _talk_ to himself in here. There were other activities grown men needed some privacy for. Oooh, this wasn't good. He felt so mortified, his skin was starting to tingle, with all the blood rushing to his face. 

Yeah, go jerk off in your underground lab while your obviously sentient creation can watch everything you do to yourself! _What could go wrong?_

He felt really stupid and wondered if he should just not be a scientist anymore. The mucus was still coating his tongue and he gulped to get his mind back in the game. He had to get out of here, now more than ever. Who knew what kind of impression this thing had of him. Well, the accurate impression obviously, which wasn't something Rusty was especially fond of. 

Cleverness was key here. The creature was clearly not out to hurt him, so if it had a strange attachment to him, maybe he could negotiate himself free. 

"That's right! I did talk to you!" 

He put up his best fake _I'm-proud-of-you-smile_ he used so often on the boys and to his delight it seemed to make it happy. 

"You're a fast learner, aren't you?" 

He saw it nodding, not unlike a child enjoying the praise of a parent. If he wasn't so dead inside, he'd feel guilt for deceiving it like this. 

"I can teach you even more things; you just have to let me down first..." 

The expression in the alien face changed, was no longer content. The eyes glimmered reluctantly. 

"I don't want any more teaching, master. I want to thank you." 

Rusty felt damp all over, which was probably from the slime covering every inch of his body, but it may also be the nerve sweats. 

"Well, that's very polite of you. But as your master, I want you to let me go. There is still-" 

The creature interrupted him again, this time by simply touching his mouth with the slender end of its tentacle. He fell silent, as he didn't want to taste that thing again. This wasn't going according to plan. 

"Master is hurting. Master is alone. I want to make it better." 

Its voice was getting strangely emotional and then it suddenly pressed its face into the crook of his neck and he felt it freaking nestling there like a lover would do. Goosebumps were forming on his skin. He couldn't even remember the last time someone did that with him and he grew doleful. 

Damn, what a sad excuse of a man he was that even a lab grown octopus felt sorry for him. He would've preferred it, if it would just off him at this point, anything was better than getting pity cuddles.

It was confusing anyway, how did that thing learn empathy? And what exactly did it plan to make him happy? He had a very worrying idea and hoped intensely that he was wrong. Maybe if he reassured it, that he wasn't as miserable as the creature thought, he could get it off his back.

"Molly, I'm not hurting, I'm perfectly fine." 

It pulled its face up, studying him closely. 

"You told me stories. Lots of stories. They all made you sad." 

Rusty laughed nervously, trying to play it off. 

"These weren't real! I just used them to teach you, silly!" 

Molly observed him silently, obviously not believing him. 

"You're lying, master, I can tell. You're on edge." 

He was called out, but luckily he had an excuse. 

"What do you expect? You're holding me up and keeping me hostage, of course I'm on edge!" 

He wiggled his arms for emphasis. Molly seemed offended by that and Rusty immediately regretted saying anything. 

"I'm being very careful. I'm not hurting you, master. I'm just embracing you, so you feel loved, just like you wished for." 

Granted, it wasn't wrong; he had talked about wanting to be hugged numerous times. And once you get past the sliminess of the situation, it didn't even feel half bad. He would have to figure out how Molly was warm blooded, considering the huge amount of octopus DNA in its genome. That was for later, once Brock came in and sliced it to calamari. 

Right now he had to somehow convince this thing that he wasn't utterly intimacy deprived. 

"You're really nice, Molly, and I'm really grateful..." 

It responded well to the praise just as he expected. 

"But look at the mess around us! It's not safe. We should make sure we're somewhere without any open wires, right?" 

Molly's head turned around, considering his argument. 

"It's not nice here no, you told me of way nicer places. But I will keep you safe master, I'm strong."

Rusty only just suppressed a sigh. He was at his wits’ end and when the creature suddenly moved its face closer again, nuzzling against his cheek, he kind of lost the motivation to fight it anymore.

Obviously it was so very, _very_ wrong to enjoy any of this, but it had been a while since someone had paid so much positive attention to him. Molly started to produce deep rumbling noises, not unlike purring, and Rusty felt himself relax when the vibrations ran through him. 

Did he accidentally create a companion squid? It had been more a prove of concept than anything, he didn't actually plan on keeping it or giving it any purpose. Astoundingly, it went ahead and gave itself one. It was almost admirable; certainly more than what he had ever accomplished.

Who was he to fight the advances of that thing? If Molly wanted to make him happy, why should he deny it? Nobody else wanted to make him happy after all. He caught himself nuzzling back and the creature seemed to approve of this, if the gentle caress of its tentacles was any indication. They were constantly moving over him, still rubbing above the thin fabric of his speedsuit and slowed down now that they weren't talking anymore. 

He wished he could hug it back somehow but he didn't want to ruin the mood so he kept his mouth shut for once and let its body wrap around him instead. 

They must look weird from the outside, probably really gross and wrong. He could feel the warm liquid drip off him endlessly while the strong muscles of the creature gently held him in a prone position, caressed him and lovingly traced the contours of his body. 

They stayed like this for a while, the lab quiet, aside from the dying down sizzle of electric wires and the wet squelching of slime and broth. It was almost peaceful and it would've been easy to forget how not-okay this all was, if it wasn't for Molly to speak up again. 

"Are you happy, master?" 

This caught him completely off guard and he sputtered a bit, his mind having to concentrate after it had been able to become kind of hazy with affection. 

"Y-yeah, Molly. It's... It's nice." 

Encouragement would probably be the best way to go and he wasn't even lying. It pulled its face away however and he was already grieving the loss of contact. He noticed it was studying him again and he became self-conscious, avoiding its otherworldly gaze. 

"You don't seem that happy, master. Why is that?" 

He blushed and forced himself to look at it again. 

"I am, I promise!" 

This answer caused it to frown, even though he was telling the truth this time. The sad truth, but the truth. 

"It's different. You're different. You're not vocalising. And you're not excreting from your tentacle. Why?"

Oh shit. _Oh fuck_. He really shouldn't have jacked off in here. First rule of super science. 

He had to find a way to explain to this completely alien creature what an orgasm is and why he liked to have one to cheer him up. He tried it with a white lie instead. 

"That's just something I do on my own. Has nothing to do with you. Le-let’s just keep on hugging, hm?" 

He felt his right arm getting released with a wet slurp and when he looked up at it with a questioning expression it answered promptly. 

"I hug you while you do it. So you can be double as happy." 

It seemed to wait for his praise, but Rusty was petrified. All this was already weird and sexual, and touching himself while the tentacles were sliding over him... Now that's just bad news. 

He was certain however, that Molly wouldn't take no for an answer. He knew he should be able to not get hard in a situation like this, but arousal had already pricked on the edge of his consciousness the whole time he had been in its embrace. 

Hesitatingly, he moved his hand forward towards his chest to undo his suit, releasing the snap buttons one by one and shivered when the curious creature started to slide some of its tendrils under the fabric without asking. It felt a lot smoother and slicker and more sensitive which didn't help his situation in the slightest. 

He kept on undressing, Molly kept on shoving more tentacles over his skin, until he finally reached his crotch. He undid the zipper and slid his hand inside. He was getting observed closely and he looked purposefully into the other direction. His palm, as well as his dick were both absolutely covered with Molly's slime so it was actually kind of hard to get a good grip on it. He concentrated, circling his thin fingers around his shaft. There wasn't a lot to fill his palm, but no matter. It wasn't like he had to impress anyone right now. Or so he thought. 

"Your body is curious, master, you only possess two tentacles while I have many. And they're both so small." 

He forced himself to not get angry. 

"You're special, Molly." 

He pressed out, while starting to slick his hand up and down, holding his dick in his fist tightly. There wasn't much friction going on with all the natural lube, but it still felt good and still had the desired effect. He was hard after just a few strokes and could feel how this excited Molly greatly. He closed his eyes to concentrate and he knew the creature was staring at what he did. 

"Ca-can you come closer again, please? I liked that..." 

For once his plan worked and Molly complied wordlessly, pressing its face against his bare chest. Now, without it staring, he was able to get more into it and his breath hitched each time his thumb was gliding over the tip. He was expecting it to keep quiet and leave him alone while he took care of business, but he should've known better. He felt its tendrils creeping along his right arm again, sliding down to intertwine with his fingers. 

"Your tentacle is so warm, master... Just like the one up here..." 

It seemed it liked what he did to himself and the situation was so absurd, he simply chuckled. More tendrils were moving closer to his face, stroking his cheeks, adjusting his glasses, wiping away sweat and mucus so nothing would go into his eyes. 

He already anticipated what came next, so he merely breathed out defeated when a small tendril slipped into his mouth again, knitting itself around his tongue. Briny mucus assaulted his taste buds, but it was less bad this time and had more of a gamey flavour, as if he was chewing on a piece of liver. 

Molly must be especially fascinated with the parts of him which resembled its own body, so he let it explore.

It didn't restrain his right arm anymore and instead was slipping over it, some of the smaller tentacles assisting his hand by carefully rolling over his penis. A quiet moan came out of him, only a little stifled by the tendril in his mouth. He found himself sucking on it for comfort, which Molly obviously approved of, considering the way its other limbs were moving over him. This was feeling more and more like actual sex and he should not be as into it as he was. 

What if Brock would come storming in right now, what would he think? He probably wouldn't believe him if he told him it was against his will, he did sport a boner after all. And it wasn't against his will to begin with, at least not anymore. He was still very much self-aware that all this was very gross, but hey, he was getting his rocks off in a surprisingly pleasant way and who could say no to that?

The tentacles under his clothes kept on exploring and made him twitch each time they found a sensitive area. He could hear its raspy breathing against his neck, getting more laboured in unison with his own, while two tentacles started to rub over his nipples. He pressed his chest against the touch to convey that he liked it and Molly understood. It tucked on them a bit harder, while the tentacles around his dick were caressing with more vigour as well, moving in tandem with his own hand. 

It seemed to be out to find as many good spots as possible, so it was feeling him up everywhere. Some tendrils wrapped around his head, running down to gently stroke the back of his neck and behind his ears, which was such a tender thing to do and Rusty almost welled up. 

Why did it take a creature like this to make him feel so cared for? It wasn't fair; other people could find humans to do these kinds of things with, but not him of course. He kept on pumping his dick a bit faster, almost out of spite. He would make the best of the situation and enjoy it while it lasted.

Molly was getting more courageous, slipping deeper under his suit, some strong tentacles holding his pelvis, circling his thighs and pushing them apart. Rusty didn't care anymore; he let Molly have its way with him. He leaned his head back and moaned when he felt how it was exploring more, getting dangerously close to his butt. 

Of course it would come to that and Rusty has made peace with it. He arched his back, pushing against the tendrils around his butt cheeks and Molly moved with him, slipping deeper and finally between them. He squirmed when he felt the slimy pressure on this sensitive part of his body and it got worse when it started rubbing up and down. Its whole body was moving in unison, and Rusty only occasionally had to move his own hand on his dick, as the tentacles did most of the work by now. His nipples got tucked and rubbed and squeezed, his mouth filled with the slender agile tentacle, playing with his tongue and caressing his gums and palate. He's never been stimulated so much at once, but it was good, his mind soaking up all of it like a sponge. Who knew when would be the next time he would experience something like this. 

He felt ticklish, his skin becoming hotter, his mind unfocussed, the pressure of arousal in his abdomen slowly building up. He was getting less and less aware of the gravity of the situation and instead just let his libido take the lead.

He opened his eyes, just to see Molly's face closely watching him. He couldn't talk with the thing in his mouth, so he tried to plead with his expression, with the way he moved his body. It wouldn't be the first time someone stuck something up his butt, but it would definitely be one of the weirder things he will probably never talk about. Just imagining Molly going in and finding his prostate made him quiver, his dick leaking precum which mixed effortlessly with the ever-present mucus.  
Molly's purring got a bit louder and he felt his body getting gripped more tightly, while the tentacle between his butt cheeks pressed harder against him, making itself pointier, while he shamelessly reciprocated the motion. 

His eyelids fluttered shut when he felt how the tentacle found the indent of his anus, carefully circling around it, massaging it, teasing it. Molly seemed to understand that he liked that, so it kept on doing it, slimy wetness getting spread over the opening, which started to feel swollen. This mucus could be dangerous; who knows what would happen to his internal organs once it used it to glide inside him, but these worries were far away right now. Molly seemed to be made to gently soften and relax otherwise overstrained muscles and nerves. He gave himself over, encouraging it by rolling his hips, blinking up at it through cloudy eyes and Molly cocked its head. 

"Do you want me inside you, master?" 

Rusty nodded, spreading his legs even more for his unlikely lover. Molly seemed to be over the moon with joy about this, when it pressed their foreheads together, to be able to assess his expression better. The tendril in his mouth twisted and pushed in deeper, folding onto itself to fill his mouth up, just when he was getting invaded from behind as well. 

Keening like crazy, moaning loudly against the mass in his mouth he was losing every last inch of self-respect. A tentacle was pushing itself past the ring of muscles, pressing and moving deeper, feeling more like hot liquid than something organic, and he was going nuts. It was still stroking his dick on top of that, which he had given up on a long time ago, his free right hand merely something for Molly to wrap around again. 

He was getting spread at a steady pace, while the slick tentacles were working away on his dick, his nipples getting tucked at and his mouth played with. It didn't take much more after that, his touch deprived body shivered when a diffuse orgasm rolled through his body. With eyes wide open, Molly's gaze boring into him, he felt himself cum, his sperm trickling out in slow spurts, his insides contracting against the tentacle. He barely noticed that it didn't retract or let him down now that it made him "double as happy"; he was too caught up in the afterglow. 

The tentacle in his mouth finally retreated and Rusty stuck his tongue out to lick it goodbye. Molly was there, an intimidatingly soft expression on its face. 

"Now you look happy, master." 

It purred and Rusty laughed hoarsely. Oh he was happy alright, despite being covered in slime and still having a tentacle up his ass. 

"Thanks to you, Molly..." 

He huffed, hoping it would let him go now. As much as he was enjoying all this, there had to be an end at some point. 

"You feel good around me." 

It simply said and pushed deeper into him once more. His muscles were still convulsing, so it felt really weird and Rusty yelped in surprise. 

"I want to see it again..." 

He heard and he lost the ability to speak when it started to slowly fuck him. He was still hypersensitive; his spent dick hanging limply in Molly's grip, but this obviously meant nothing to it. It just knew, touching its master like this made him happy, so it wanted to keep going. 

The tentacle was very different from a dick, in the way it perfectly aligned with his anatomy, snugly fitting into each little curve, pressing deeper almost effortlessly. He felt it move back and forth, prodding him in all directions and it was only a matter of time before it brushed over his prostate. The constant whimpering of his got turned into a needy groan. 

Molly perked up at that and pushed against it once more. 

"You're making such happy sounds now, master." 

It hushed lowly, purposefully rolling it's tentacle against his sweet spot over and over. He shivered strongly, his eyes filling with tears, his voice reduced to incoherent begging. His body seemed to forget it had a substantial refractory time, as this treatment was already enough to get his penis semi-hard again. He'd never been touched so intensely, so deeply and so strongly and it left him weak. His whole weight was supported by the creature, his knees hanging slack apart, his head cradled by a bunch of tentacles which soothingly wiped away his tears and readjusted his glasses, his arms uselessly dangling by his side, Molly slicking its tentacles between each of his fingers. It was like it was holding hands with him, and it helped him to not lose his marbles completely, even though it should technically make it worse.

He could only lay in its grip and take it, feeling how the tentacle in him changed its speed. Molly was still figuring out what worked best, but at this point anything it did felt wonderful and overwhelming.  
"Am I doing good?" 

It asked, almost meekly and Rusty had to pull himself together to answer. 

"Ye-yes, uuuh- Just do-don't stop...!" 

It was obviously out to impress him so it wouldn't just rest on its laurels. Instead, Rusty felt more pressure at his entrance at the same time as it was sliding his speedsuit off his body completely. 

Now naked, aside from his shoes, he looked down, watching for the first time how his body looked covered over and over in tentacles. It should be horrifying, but it wasn't, it was just _arousing_, this view helping his penis to harden properly. He could watch the tendrils rub his erection gingerly, curling around him to squeeze it, just when the second tentacle slipped into him. 

What a fool he had been for thinking that Molly would be reasonable and let him go after one orgasm. He yelled out when he was stuffed even fuller, the creature moving its appendages against each other, pushing rhythmically until they were tangled inside of him. He sobbed uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face, his mouth open and drooling. 

This thing could easily tear him limb from limb, but it chose to do this instead, to invade him in this wonderful and intimate way. The two tentacles started to undulate inside him, pressing against his prostate at a slow pace. Molly shouldn't be that good at getting him off, considering it had spent its entire life in a tube, the only exposure to the real world his ramblings. He couldn't remember if he had ever talked about the finer intricacies of sex with it, but he could remember sitting in the lab chair, dick in hand, whinging about how nobody wants to _fuck him_. And this is what he got, tentacle sex. Who said complaining never got you anywhere?

Molly made him go cross-eyed when it upped its speed and pressure. He was hyper aware of how the tentacles rubbed past the ring of muscles, filled him up, moved around to massage his prostrate with more force. It never got violent, but it did focus more and more on pressing on his gland from different angles. Rusty moaned and panted and Molly's face was close again, while it was stroking his face. 

"Master is happy, so so happy." 

It purred into his ear and he could only nod for an answer.

The force of its movements made his body sway in its grip and Rusty felt a certain satisfaction upon that. Getting fucked so hard that his whole body shook was a rarity for him and he savoured it with gusto.

Molly seemed to never get tired, kneading his insides endlessly, keeping up the strong and fast movements. Rusty was simply calling out its name in between his moaning. He felt it nuzzle its face against him before it moved away and he opened his eyes to see where it was going. 

His knees got pulled up and suddenly his hips were higher than his head, which was an even more compromising pose than before. He made a questioning noise, looking down between his spread legs, past the myriad of tentacles sliding over him, to see Molly's head appear right next to his penis. 

He hiccupped in confusion, but the creature stroked over his cheek again to tell him not to worry. 

"I want to watch you..." 

It said, and then moved lower, disappearing behind his thighs and when he felt the hot breath of it against his butt cheeks, he finally understood what it meant.

He got embarrassed and clenched instinctively, but Molly was strong and kept on moving without missing a beat. He moaned loudly in frustration, knowing that this creature was closely observing how his anus looked with two tentacles thrusting in and out of him. 

"Your insides are so _red_, master. How fascinating..." 

He heard the voice say over the dirty squelching noises of the whole ordeal, and then he felt another touch on his rim. Molly was tracing his hole with another tentacle, gliding just were all the nerves endings were and he wailed out, sounding a lot more lustful that he has planned. 

Molly heard this and kept on doing it, Rusty's voice getting louder with each circle it was tracing over him. For all the humiliating things he had gone through in his life, his asshole had never been on display while getting pounded, let alone touched and admired. 

He knew Molly didn't mean any harm, it was just curious, but he still shed a few more tears when it pulled its tentacles apart to look deeper inside him. He felt himself pulsing with arousal, his dick leaking precum and the tip getting more sensitive, all the while his prostate getting hit without mercy. Molly was pulling him to new heights of pleasure he never would've thought possible, and his hips twitched and toes curled when his body finally gave up and another orgasm hit him hard.

"Aaaah, fuck fuck fuck _fuck_\---!!!"

He stammered as he came, his anus pressing Molly's tentacles inside of him as if to tell it to keep them there, his dick releasing another load, which he had never been able to do before, and every muscle in him went stiff for endless seconds before he finally sacked together, panting and drooling and crying, overwhelmed with the intensity and intimacy of it all. 

He felt dizzy, but tried his best to not fall unconscious. This may have been the best orgasm anyone or anything had ever given him, but he was still very much aware that he wasn't in bed with a human but instead lying in an ocean of tentacles deep underground, accompanied by a potentially dangerous monster with no concept of personal space. 

Something nuzzled against his face again and he focussed his gaze, seeing Molly's face more satisfied than ever. They wordlessly stared at each other for some time, but the silence finally got broken by the sound of his communicator.

"Doc! Hey Doc! You're still alive in there??" 

Brock's agitated voice sounded surreal, as if he hadn't heard it in ages. He tried to move his left arm to answer, but hadn't taken Molly into account. 

Its expression grew stern and kind of annoyed, and then he felt how a couple of tendrils slipped under the wristband and pulled the watch off with one slick motion. Damn this slippery mucus everywhere!

The watch dangled on one tentacle the creature held in front of him and he wanted to ask to give it back, but it got crushed into a million pieces like it was a toy right in front of his eyes. 

Fear spiked inside him again when he saw Molly’s mischievous expression and then the creature spoke once more. 

"_No distractions._"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
